1. Field of Invention
This Invention pertains to truck air-brakes and is used to indicate brake adjustment.
2. Description of Prior Art
The Federal Government of The United States has regulations requiring the inspection of air brakes on applicable trucks to ensure that the adjustment on the brake is within the guidelines.
Therefore spot-checks are made by Federally approved inspectors to ascertain whether adjustment is necessary.
Joseph W. Thorn's U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,214: Brake Wear Indicator, is an example of a tool which may be used to check the amount of adjustment required, however it appears to have several flaws with regard to over-complex design and cost prohibits, whereas my invention solely indicates that the brake may or may not need adjustment.
The aforementioned Brake Wear Indicator goes too far and attempts to indicate the amount of wear on brake components. Because of this it seems to be, at least, overtstated for Federal requirements.
It would appear that although the idea to install a sleeve on the brake rod to enter the aperture on the Brake Can is a good one, it does seem impractical with regard to accuracy because the sleeve, with wear indicator markings, is slack-fit and the air brake rod does not provide a true path in and out of the air can. This could cause the sleeve to slip and/or not return through the aperture in the air can once the brake is released. Also the markings or color codes may prove impractical with regard to readings, because of the frequent occasion for dirt, grime or mud to collect on the sleeve.